Both fundamental and clinically related studies were conducted of immune functions and cancer. The genetic material determining the expression of immunoglobulin light chains and heavy chain genes was investigated. Enhancer genes were identified. The genetic and cellular devices regulating the progression of B cells through several stages of development are under investigation. Special emphasis is on very early B cell precursors. Membrane changes following antigen recognition demonstrated rapid appearance of a 220,000 MW glycoprotein. Mitogens do but interleukin-2 (IL-2) does not stimulate elevation of intracellular calcium and changes in transmembrane electrical potential. Growth factors produced by several human T cell leukemias have been identified and distinguished from IL-2 and other known T cell growth factors. These leukemia derived growth factors act as autocrine promoters of growth. Alpha interferon, used as a biologic response modifier in patients with breast cancer or ovarian cancer, caused increases in natural killer (NK) activity. Intraperitoneal administration caused distinctive patterns of cyclic increases which correlated with disease response (ovarian carcinoma). Monoclonal antibodies developed against neuroblastoma are being used to treat patients in preliminary studies designed to combine immune therapy with chemotherapy and irradiation. AIDS-Kaposi sarcoma studies focused on immune changes such as the CD4 (T helper) cell reduction which correlates with prognosis in patients with AIDS-KS. Some parts of the immune system (e.g., CD8 (T suppressor) cells and B cells) are stimulated in AIDS, and many parts are immature and function subnormally. (LB)